Users typically have a variety of options when communicating with entities. A user may have one or more ways he/she prefers to communicate with the entity, such as communicating over the telephone, online, mobile, or at a brink-and-mortar location. With advancement in technology, more and more individuals possess communication devices allowing for telephonic, online, or mobile communications anywhere. These devices require compatibility for communication, however in some cases compatibility with entity systems and secure systems may cause delays in product or service presentation to the user.